


'Twas The Night Before Christmas....

by aparticularbandit



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, IT'S CHRISTMAS RHYME SEASON YO, i think this takes place probably somewhere pre-s4?, maybe???????, or an au where rose didn't get arrested?, somewhere during s3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparticularbandit/pseuds/aparticularbandit
Summary: Roisa rewrite of the Christmas rhyme.Rhymes are hard, friends.





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas....

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the hotel  
No creature was stirring (some hid in motels);  
Stockings were hung over TVs and bars,  
And more than a few were hidden in cars;  
  
The customers slept all snug in their beds,  
With visions of waves and sand in their heads;  
Luisa was bare, with Rose right beside,  
Curled up together, too tired this Yuletide.  
  
When out in the hall there arose such a clatter,  
Lu sprang from the bed to see what was the matter!  
Away to the peephole she flew like the Flash,  
Then put on her bathrobe and retied the sash.  
  
The moon through the window alit on her breast  
And she slipped away to give Rose some more rest.  
Her hand on the door, her gaze out the window,  
Avoiding the look of Rose on the pillow.  
  
When, what to her wandering eyes should appear,  
But police, flashing lights, a sharp spike of fear!  
With Michael, Jane’s husband, alive at the helm!  
She’d thought he was dead and far gone from this realm!  
  
And yet, here he was, once more leading the charge,  
While for not the first time, she feared his barrage.  
More rapid than eagles the po-po they came,  
And they whistled, and shouted, so she called Rose by name:  
  
“My lover!  My girlfriend!  Fuck, what am I saying?  
Rose, wake the fuck up, or your skin they’ll be flaying!  
Michael is here!”  . _beat._   “Wait, I thought he was dead?”  
“Apparently not, now go put on your head!”  
  
As wild waves that before the swift hurricanes fly,  
When they meet with a palm tree, tear into the sky,  
So into the bathroom Sin Rostro she flew,  
Stark naked, exhausted, and quite silent, too.  
  
And then, in a twinkling, they heard right outside  
The knocking and pounding and yelling with pride.  
As Rose put on her mask, and was turning around,  
Down the hallway, the po-po, they came with a bound!  
  
They were dressed all in black, from their heads to their boots,  
And their badges were tarnished and speckled, those brutes!  
Michael at the front, his cheeks rosy and pinched,  
And his eyes dark as coals – he looked like the Grinch!  
  
Rose’s eyes were like hollows as she saw his face,  
Not a moment of shock, not right now in this place.  
She stood firm, did not move, and kept her cool;  
When it came to men, Rose wasn’t a fool.  
  
He and his men barged in without a word  
And Luisa was sure that the crow of a bird  
Would not distract them from whatever they sought--  
Be it her or Rose or a dingy old sock!  
  
She pulled her robe just a little bit tighter,  
While outside their room it grew so much brighter.  
The moon lit the pool out their window with glee,  
But Michael!  With one look, he knew it was she!  
  
But he gave them a nod and pulled his men back,  
Because at that time, he chose not to attack.  
The holiday season was still upon them,  
So he left them alone, not eying this gem.  
  
As the door clicked shut, Lu let out a sigh  
And said to her love, “I guess we must fly.”  
Her disappointment was plain in her voice;  
She clearly would not, if she had a choice.  
  
Then Rose placed her hand on her shoulder with care,  
Whispering softly, “No, I wouldn’t dare  
Keep you away from your family this Christmas,  
Even if I do not think they would miss us.”  
  
So back to their bed the brunette and the red  
Curled up together to wait for the dread  
Of the next morning, of family and friends,  
People who don’t know a love that transcends,  
  
That shifts and adapts with all of its might,  
One that kept them safe on this special night.  
We will leave them here, where they feel quite safe,  
Hoping that Michael won’t betray their faith.


End file.
